


Only You

by PassiveDoor



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveDoor/pseuds/PassiveDoor
Summary: Continuation of the perverted competition from “A Zoroic Mirage” by Keitmeg





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keitmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/gifts).



> General notes:
> 
> Yeah, the previous title was a troll gag but the story is legitimate... porn. It had started with me contesting Keitmeg's perverseness with my own which ended with me refusing to post. After some thought, however, I decided that I was going to post this. Why? Well, because Keitmeg works so hard for her readers and she deserves many gifts and happiness (happy smut?). So yeah, thanks for putting up with my BS.
> 
> As far as spoilers, I don't think there are too many but if you are worried about it then you should probably skip the first two paragraphs. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> To Keitmeg:
> 
> Keitmeg... I... Ican'teven.
> 
> XD
> 
> Just kidding, I love you in the best way without all of the creepiness. Actually, screw that, you can have all of the creepiness too. All. Of. It~
> 
>  
> 
> To everyone who reads this:
> 
> Since this is already a thing: I contest all of you with your perverseness! Yes!
> 
> May the most perverted one win!
> 
>  
> 
> Music:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPLp35CtWYc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfKs5y0ROPI

Taking a deep breath of the night’s crisp air to calm his nerves, Sanji cast a glance up toward the hatch of the crow’s nest far above his head. In hindsight he knew that this moment was coming, the moment when he’d have to face the swordsman. Sanji ran an anxious hand through his hair. He had left the crew in order to protect them and his family back at the Baratie. Then, he had made the decision to stay at Whole Cake when they could have gotten away scot-free right then and there. Why? In order to undertake a rescue mission that resulted in nothing concrete. 

Overall, the whole ordeal was a waste of the crew’s time for all they had in the end was loss and death. It all weighed heavily on his shoulders. Maybe if he’d just stayed with the crew – but then Zeff surely would have been killed. And, even now, he wasn’t even sure if Zeff’s life was assured. Maybe if Luffy had just left – but then the Vinsmokes would have still been killed. But who is to say that they even made it out alive? Maybe if he could have sacrificed just a little bit more of himself – but there was nothing left for him to give and no way he could have taken on Big Mom and her crew on his own. Maybe… maybe if… no, he wouldn’t let his mind wander down that path.

Shaking his head, his thoughts shifted to the current predicament. He knew where Zoro stood with leaving the crew and disrespecting their captain. Heck, they had all had front row seats to his speech back on Water 7. In short, not only had he left his crew and beaten and humiliated his own captain to the best of his abilities, but the entire thing ended up fruitless in the long run. Well, Brook had secured the rubbings of the Road Poneglyph – but they could have done that without the extra drama he had inadvertently caused.

For these reasons, he’d been keeping his distance from Zoro since they’ve arrived at Wano. Not because he was avoiding him or anything – of course not! – he just needed a little time to steel himself and prepare for the inevitable. His plans were crushed, however, when the swordsman took things into his own hands and cornered Sanji in the men’s bunk-room. With an intense and unreadable expression, Zoro demanded that Sanji meet him in the crow’s nest that night.

Now, here he stands at the bottom of the ladder leading to the crow’s nest like a coward. Letting out a frustrated huff at his indecisiveness, he raises his hands with purpose and grips the first rung. With a final mental shove, he begins the climb, his heart steadily quickening with every step he climbs. By the time he reaches the top, his mind is full of apologies and anything he could possibly say to make things just a little better. At best, Zoro would still consider him a friend and rival. At worst… well, at the very least they were still nakama, right?

With his chosen words and emotions on the tip of his tongue, he slowly pushes open the hatch. 

He had expected many things when he came face-to-face with the swordsman; none of which, however, included finding himself being roughly yanked through the hatch before he could even get his torso through. The door behind him closed with a loud slam while he himself was pressed against a muscular body, vision filled with green, Marimo hair. Sanji’s mind sputtered and tried to reestablish any semblance of sane thought - frantically scrabbling for an answer to what the hell was going on. What was Zoro thinking? Wasn’t he mad? Was this some sort of joke? Or was this his way of saying that they were done?

“Zoro,” Sanji started, pushing against the swordsman to try to get some distance between them. “Wh-?”

His question was never finished, however, as strong arms wrapped themselves tighter around him and kept him from escaping. Plump lips soon followed, capturing his own in a bruising kiss before he could protest any further.

He- Zoro- They- Kissing… Sanji’s brain hiccupped again and he stood frozen. How? Why? He didn’t deserve Zoro’s love after what he’d done. He left the crew – left Zoro. He fought and belittled his own captain. He said such horrible things to them. He was too weak to… he was a failure… he couldn’t… he-

Zoro growled against his lips and began pulling him forward, making sure to keep their lips locked together. When they reached the padded bench encircling the crow’s nest, Zoro roughly shoved Sanji onto it and began working on loosening Sanji’s Yukata.

“The fuck are you doing, moss-head,” Sanji panted through swollen lips. He reached out to stop Zoro’s hands as they fumbled with the second Koshi-Himo, having already made quick work of his Obi.

Gently catching Sanji’s hands with his own, Zoro pushed them away and headbutted Sanji. “You’re. Fucking. Overthinking. Everything,” Zoro growled against his lips, punctuating each word with a tear at the ties keeping him away from his blonde’s body.

Once he finished removing the offending cloths, Zoro wasted no time in pushing Sanji’s Yukata open and off his shoulders. Burning hands quickly followed, making their way across Sanji’s body and caressing as much of his exposed skin as possible. 

Sanji’s breath hitched and his heart pounded happily in his chest as pleasure and relief flooded him. He should have known that Zoro would do something like this, the brute. But, he was still Sanji’s hard-headed, directionally challenged, mossy bastard-of-a brute. And the thought made him smile.

The choked sob of gratitude that left Sanji was quickly swallowed up by the swordsman’s hungry and demanding lips. Finally letting his emotions go, Sanji threw himself against Zoro and kissed him back with just as much intensity, running his hands through soft, green locks.

The kiss quickly became heated, both sides battling for dominance. Sanji had missed this – missed Zoro. Now, he was overwhelmed with the swordsman: his smell, his taste, his touch. He could feel Zoro’s pent-up worry and relief as he kissed him senseless and held him tightly. Everything that wasn’t spoken in words was conveyed through every caress of his tongue and hands. Slowly, Sanji let Zoro take the lead, their tongues dancing fiercely and effectively taking his breath away.

All to soon, they both needed to pull away for air. Zoro took this chance to stand back up fully and rake his eyes over his handiwork. Beneath him, Sanji sat, legs parted and hands griping the cushions tightly as he panted for air. His usually impeccable appearance is in disarray – hair tousled, blue eyes aflame with lust, cheeks flushed, and lips red and kiss-swollen. The abused Yukata lay crumpled around Sanji’s elbows, exposing a well-muscled chest that glistened with perspiration. Further down, he found an ever-growing bulge nestled between two strong thighs. Smirking, Zoro drank in Sanji’s disheveled form with a heated gaze.

Sanji shivered at the moss-head’s appraisal of his body. He’d originally shown up thinking that Zoro would want nothing to do with him anymore. And now… now he has everything he could ever want and more. The way that Zoro was looking at him made his cock throb in anticipation and want. He needs Zoro to touch him, to caress his body more; he needs Zoro inside him, drowning him in pleasure with every slide of his cock. He needs Zoro NOW.

“Don’t just fucking stare, Marimo” Sanji panted, trying to disguise his need and reaching out to pull Zoro down into another heated kiss.

Much to his chagrin, however, Zoro pulled away. If the predatory glint in his eyes was any indication, the swordsman had other ideas. 

With his eyes still locked with the cook’s, Zoro leaned forward, hand gripping the backrest next to Sanji’s head. “Touch yourself, Cook,” Zoro growled breathily, causing Sanji’s to breath hitch as lust shot through his system, cock throbbing and hardening more at the command. “Show me how you pleasure yourself when you think about me,” Zoro continued before dropping his voice to a low rumble. “Show me how much my cock excites you.”

Sanji’s body surged with arousal and he couldn’t help but moan as his cock leaked heavily in his pants. Fuck, he was probably an open book right now with his want plastered over his face. Eyes settling back on Zoro’s, he could see the smirk tugging at the swordsman’s lips. He returned the expression with a scowl. There was no way that he would be the only one who was losing his mind, two could play at that game.

Keeping his eyes on Zoro’s expression, Sanji sensually ran his hands down his body, caressing his fair skin until he reached the waistband of his boxers where he teased the fabric. Lust-filled eyes watched closely as thighs lifted just enough to make a show of rolling hips while removing the restricting article of clothing. Sanji groaned as his flushed and leaking cock was exposed to the swordsman with a bounce. Releasing his boxers to pool around his ankles, he let his hands run back up his thighs toward his heated prick. He couldn’t help but smirk as Zoro’s heated gaze followed his every movement. Oh, he’d give the shitty swordsman a show all right.

Opening his legs wider, Sanji began gently palming his sack, paying special attention to the seam running down its middle. Small rolls of pleasure assaulted him with every stroke and his cock twitched with need for more stimulation. Answering that call, he moved his hand to grip the base of his cock and his hips twitched at the wonderful pressure. 

“Fuck, Zoro,” Sanji moaned. “Do you like it when I touch myself like this?” he asked as he stroked his long, deft fingers up his shaft to its leaking head. A jolt zipped through the cook as he ran his thumb over the wet, flushed head of his cock before grinding against its slit. Hot, delicious pleasure made him instinctively buck into his hand and he quickly lifted the other to begin fingering one of his nipples. Ragged breaths escaped from his lips as he rolled and tugged at the hardening nubs and stroked himself below, smearing his prick in precum as it dripped heavily down his shaft.

In front of him, he could hear Zoro’s breath hitch and flicked his eyes up to watch the swordsman lick thoroughly bitten lips hungrily, eyes flashing with barely contained restraint.

Seeing Zoro’s expression, he moaned and a heavy blush colored his cheeks. Fuck, seeing Zoro so turned on because of him made his cock burn with need. 

“Nnnn, Zoro” Sanji panted, lifting his hand above his head and using the backrest to lift his hips off the bench. In his other hand, he fisted his heated cock. “For you,” he moaned, beginning to grind his hardness into his hand. He started a rapid but jerky rhythm, using his leverage from the bench to quicken his thrusts until he was fucking his hand hard, balls slapping against his fist. Chest heaving, Sanji worked his sweaty body, swaying his hips knowing full well that Zoro was watching. Heat continued to coil in Sanji’s groin as he began twisting his hand around his cock as he fucked himself - eyes rolled back and mouth parted in ecstasy as every buck of his hips brought tight friction that sent sparks down his spine.

The rustle of clothing pulled Sanji back from his high as his focus narrowed to the Marimo, who was quickly untying his Yukata. Letting the cloth fall from his shoulders, Zoro’s bare, muscular torso is soon revealed, followed by his raging erection.

Shit, the moss-head had gone commando.

Sanji swallowed hard as lust hit him head-on and he had to grip the base of his dick to keep himself from cumming.

“Sexy,” Zoro breathes, smirking as he drops his hand to his own throbbing prick, letting his fingertips brush down his shaft. The teasing touch causes it to twitch and wet itself. 

Sanji watches with lustful eyes as precum drips and rolls down Zoro’s thick cock. “Fuck,” Sanji rasps, unable to hide his eagerness. He can smell Zoro’s musk and his mouth is salivating at the need to taste it.

“What is it love-cook?” Zoro lilts, stepping between Sanji’s parted thighs and bringing his thick cock to rest in front of the cook’s parted lips. His eyes glint dangerously as he thrusts himself against Sanji’s cheek. “Do you want this?”

Furious blue eyes meet onyx as Sanji opens his mouth to make a retort. No words come, however, as Zoro uses this opportunity to shove his dick into Sanji’s warm, wet mouth - moaning at the tight heat that squeezed him as the cook half-choked on his prick.

The cook had half a mind to bite Zoro’s dick off for that, but ultimately decided to relax his throat and let the swordsman fuck his mouth. He moaned as he felt calloused fingers grip his hair and yank him further onto the engorged cock between his lips. The swordsman’s musk and taste combined with the slide of warm, pulsating flesh sent pleasurable sparks straight to his own neglected dick. Fuck, he tasted so good and Sanji couldn’t help but bob his head ecstatically as he slurped up all of Zoro’s precum and caressed the underside of his shaft with his tongue.

“Such a good cock-slut,” Zoro groaned, sliding his leg up to Sanji’s crotch where he ground it against his needy prick.

Sanji let out a gasp that quickly turned into mewls of pleasure as his hips bucked against Zoro’s bare leg, searching for more friction as he simultaneously suckled the hardened flesh in his mouth. His hands soon find purchase, caressing and gripping Zoro’s thighs in an attempt to pull himself closer to grind his wet, hard heat against him. A guttural groan tore itself from Sanji’s throat as his cock drooled against Zoro’s leg, making the skin slick and adding to the damp squelching noises that already echoed through the room.

“You’re making me so wet,” Zoro groaned, driving his cock deeper into Sanji’s throat with every thrust, filling him to the brim with his throbbing member.

It was so hard, so hot, so wet, and Sanji loved every second of it as drool and precum fell from his stretched lips. Soon, he felt the familiar tugs of orgasm coiling in his gut and he began frantically rutting himself against Zoro, chasing his release.

“Not yet,” the swordsman rumbled as he completely pulled away from Sanji, his cock slipping out of that wonderful heat with a lewd pop. “Not until my cock is buried deep in that tight ass of yours.”

Fuck, Sanji was going crazy. He wanted – no, he needed to cum and, from Zoro’s tight expression, the swordsman wasn’t too far behind.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Zoro had procured the bottle of lube that was stashed in his discarded Yukata and was already pushing Sanji down onto the padded cushions, ass high in the air like a dog in heat. Moaning wantonly, Sanji could feel his hole twitch impatiently as he heard the tell-tale signs of Zoro slicking his fingers. It wasn’t long before he felt one of those digits pressing against his puckered entrance.

“Shit, stop teasing,” Sanji whimpered in a hoarse voice, thrusting himself back against Zoro’s fingers. “I need- ” he gasped as a slick finger forced itself into his ass, just barely grazing his prostrate. “Zoro, fuck, I need you inside me. I want to cum.”

“So damn impatient, Cook,” Zoro teased as he added a second finger and, after a sufficient amount of time, a third, stretching Sanji’s puckered hole wide. “I bet you dream about my thick cock in your ass, ravaging your hole until I fill you with my cum.”

“And I bet you can’t fucking wait to get that cock in this ass,” Sanji retorted breathily, earning himself a slap on his ass cheek. The sudden sting caused the blonde to tense, pushing Zoro’s fingers harder against his prostrate and sending a spark of pleasure through his spine.

Zoro moaned lowly as Sanji’s hole spasmed around his fingers – squeezing and sucking them into its tight heat.

“You drive me fucking insane, shit-cook,” Zoro droned as he tore his fingers away in favor of slicking up his cock. Sanji whined at the loss as his hole twitched with the need to be filled. The feeling of emptiness didn’t last long, however, before Zoro was flipping the blond over, legs thrown over his shoulders, and pressing his wet cock against the spasming entrance.

“I’m going to fuck you ‘till you scream, Cook,” the swordsman snarled.

“Then do it you shitty piece of mo- ” A howl of pleasure was ripped from the cook’s throat when he was suddenly stuffed to the brim with cock. Above him, Zoro panted as his throbbing prick was engulfed in sweet, satiny heat up to his balls.

“So, mouthy,” he lilted, voice husky with lust. “Let’s fix that.”

Thick, calloused hands settled on the blonde’s hips and held them with a bruising grip as Zoro withdrew his cock to its pulsing tip before thrusting in hard. Zoro continued this, bucking his hips into that tight heat faster and faster, hips and balls slapping against the cook’s ass. Sanji quickly became a moaning mess, back arching with every thrust and head thrown back in broken and rasped groans as Zoro ploughed his splayed hole. His cock bounced and twitched against his abdomen, leaking heavily from its dewy head.

“Fuck, Zoro, har- Please, fuck me harder!” the blond hiccupped, eyes rolling back with every hard stroke against his prostrate. A particularly hard rub had his balls tightening as a bit of precum shot from his cock onto his shuddering abdomen.

“I’ll fucking give you harder!” Zoro roared, hoisting Sanji’s hips higher and rocking into him at an angle that had the cook seeing stars. The swordsman watched hungrily as Sanji could only cry out as Zoro’s dick speared him open and brought him to the heights of pleasure. “You fucking like this don’t you? Your greedy hole is sucking me in so good like the cock-slut it is,” Zoro rasped as he gripped Sanji’s hair and yanked his head to face him, looking directly into his glazed-over eyes. “You fucking worship my cock.”

Sanji let out a howl as lust shot through his body, going straight to his balls and cock that throbbed and drooled uncontrollably. Fuck, the swordsman’s dirty words turned him on so much.

At any other time, the words would have seemed humiliating, and if it were any other person, Sanji would have kicked the shit out of them. But, if it was Zoro, he didn’t mind. If it was Zoro, he would gladly take all that he had to give and beg for more. No one else could see him come undone like this. No one. Only him. Only Zoro.

“Only you,” Sanji gasped, watching as Zoro’s lust-hazed eyes filled with warmth, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Leaning down, the swordsman let his lips brush below Sanji’s ear. “Only you,” he echoed, scooping the blonde in his arms and holding him against his chest as he sat back on his haunches.

The new position caused Sanji to sink further onto Zoro’s cock, driving his length deeper with every harsh thrust of the swordsman’s hips. Zoro’s hands moved to grip the blonde’s plump, muscular ass as he hoisted Sanji up his shaft before slamming him back down repeatedly.

“Fuck, so deep, Zoro.” Sanji gripped the swordsman’s back tightly as his nerves thrummed with so many sensations. He could feel Zoro’s hard cock moving fast and hot inside him, deliciously rubbing his prostrate as he was bounced on that thick prick. Instinctively, he clenched his ass and jerked his hips in time with Zoro. Between them, his aching member was rubbing against their quivering bellies and both he and Zoro moaned at the slick friction. All too soon, he was drowning in the coiling heat of orgasm that threatened to break free. “Zoro, I’m- Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Sanji cried, nails digging into Zoro’s back as his body spasmed with white-hot pleasure.

“Then cum,” Zoro growled, picking up his pace and rutting himself mercilessly into Sanji’s swollen ass. “Cum for me as I fuck your ass and fill your gaping hole with my fluids.”

Unable to hold on anymore, orgasm punched through Sanji and he cried Zoro’s name as cum gushed from his dick, spattering between their sweat-slicked chests.

Zoro followed soon after, giving a guttural groan as thick, hot ejaculate flooded inside of Sanji’s clenching hole. “Sanji,” he breathed, continuing to jerkily thrust his hips, milking them through their orgasms.

Their movement soon slowed to a stop, Sanji holding Zoro tightly as the swordsman stroked his lower back.

Ragged breaths echoed through the room, both of them coming down from their post-orgasmic highs. Zoro pulled out of Sanji’s twitching hole and gently laid the blonde on the bench. Before following, he reached down and grabbed his Yukata, draping it over himself and the cook as he laid beside his lover.

“Need to clean up,” Sanji mumbled tiredly, contradicting his own words soon after by snuggling closer to Zoro.

“Later,” Zoro assured him as he held Sanji close.

They laid there in silence, each enjoying the other’s presence and warmth. If he paid close attention, Sanji could feel Zoro’s strong, steady heartbeat as it slowed after its previous exertion. The rhythmic beating was oddly soothing and he couldn’t help but take a deep breath, letting it out slowly and feeling himself relax further against the swordsman.

Yet, now that things had settled down a bit, Sanji’s mind drifted back to earlier. He still had an inkling of doubt – not of Zoro’s love and acceptance, the mossy idiot had more than proved that he still loved Sanji with all he had, but whether or not he truly deserved this.

“Zoro, I- ”

“It’s fine,” Zoro cut him off, stroking the soft skin covering the cook’s back. “Just don’t do it again. We’re here for you, you don’t have to needlessly sacrifice yourself. I won’t let you.”

Sanji let out a huff of annoyance mixed with a little relief. “You didn’t even let me finish.”

“Didn’t have to, it was written all over your curly eyebrows.”

Said owner of those ‘curlies’ returned the statement with a half-hearted kick. “Fucking Marimo,” he huffed, burying his smile in the swordsman’s chest. Things just might be okay after all.

“Yeah, I did fuck you,” the Marimo grinned. “Hard.”

“Che, next time it’ll be you riding my baloney pony,” Sanji huffed, looking up at Zoro’s non-committed grunt. Smirking, Sanji leaned toward his ear and whispered, “I’ll pound your sexy, tight ass while wearing my white groom suit.”

Pulling back, he didn’t miss the blush on the moss-head’s face before he buried his face in Sanji’s fair locks.

“Shut up and rest, Cook,” he mumbled, planting a firm kiss atop the blonde’s head.

Yeah, everything was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Huggles and cuddles are my weakness (๑'ᴗ'๑) 
> 
> And giving me hugs automatically makes you my favoritest person ever~


End file.
